Some printing apparatuses include a nip formed by a belt and roll. In such apparatuses, media are fed to the nip and contacted by the belt and roll to treat marking material on media to form images on the media.
It would be desirable to provide methods for making belts for apparatuses useful in printing that provide additional manufacturing options, as well as belts made by the methods.